


I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what

by Sonny_The_Kid



Series: Good Afternoon sir, what can I do sir? [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Aziraphale Needs A Hug, Crowley wants to kill Aziraphale, Crowley's memory was wiped, Fighting, Fucking Gabriel, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Ratthew's just..there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_The_Kid/pseuds/Sonny_The_Kid
Summary: Aziraphale tries to get Crowley back
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Afternoon sir, what can I do sir? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what

Here Ye Here Ye posted a new story.

"Fallen archangel Raphael's memory wiped, now living with Archangel Gabriel"

...now living with archangel gabriel.

That was all Aziraphale could focus on. Crowley was now living with Gabriel, who hated Aziraphale most. Soon, Crowley would hate Aziraphale the same way Gabriel does.

The angel heard more.

"Principality Aziraphale is still wanted for a giant reward. If anyone has a sighting of Aziraphale, please contact Metatron immediately."

A sigh escaped the principality's mouth. He was now on the run and Crowley was now gone, probably forever.

Aziraphale decided to risk it all. He left his bookshop and began walking to Gabriel's home.


End file.
